Star wars (edited)
by Electroboiii j
Summary: An edited version of the star wars saga, starting from The Phantom Menace onwards. Including the clone wars etc
1. Chapter1

**So this is a slightly edited version of Star Wars. I'm hoping this will work where you can start from The Phantom Menace and go along until you get to Return of the Jedi and possibly beyond. **

**I hope you guys enjoy and feel free to review and/or comment what you think ;)**

The Phantom Menace (edit)

For over a thousand generations the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy.

Thanks to the watchful eyes of the Galactic Republic and the Jedi Council, the galaxy has enjoyed nearly a millennium of peace and prosperity.

But the Galactic Republic has been engulfed in turmoil.

In order to resolve matters of tax disputes, the Trade Federation has stopped all shipping to the small planet of Naboo. What is worse is neither the Republic nor the Jedi are aware of this turmoil.

Meanwhile, Supreme Commander Palpatine sends Jedi to every part of the galaxy...

Somewhere in outer space, a Consular-class cruiser was making its journey towards the planet Naboo.

Young Jedi Padawan Obi Wan Kenobi stared out into space. His master Qui Gon Jinn was sat opposite. Qui Gon was one of the wisest of Jedi and had trained at least two Jedi before Obi Wan became his Padawan.

He had felt a close bond with his master, as the closest thing he had to a father. However, Qui Gon had his own principles regarding the Force and his teachings would often sound contradictory to the teachings of other Jedi like Master Yoda.

He turned to Qui Gon, "Master, why are we doing this?" he asked.

Qui Gon looked at him, "the Jedi are the keepers of peace," he explained, "it is our duty to ensure that peace still remains,"

"But what is the point, Master, if there's hardly ever any threat to deal with?"

"That's the thing, my young apprentice, you don't know when an attack will strike. What if something happens and we're not there to resolve it?"

"I still think I should have stayed," Obi Wan muttered, "I could be doing combat training right now."

Qui Gon Jinn turned towards the window and saw the planet Naboo, but a large Lucrehulk-class freighter was stationed right outside the planet's atmosphere. Its spherical appearance made it resemble a natural satellite, but with a planetary ring also.

Qui Gon had a close look at the freighter, before realising he had seen the ship before.

"That's the flagship of the Trade Federation." He made his way to the ship's captain Maoi Madakor, Obi Wan followed

"It's the Trade Federation," he explained, "Their ships will no doubt be defended. I advise you to seek permission to land,"

Maoi Madakor flicked a few switches to communicate with the freighter.

"Hello! Hello!" She spoke down a mic, "this is Captain Makador with two Jedi Knights on a routine checkup of the planet's security. We request permission to pass, we mean you no harm."

A voice came out of the speakers in reply

"No need for inspection," they said, "Naboo is fine. The Queen sends her regards to the Jedi, but she no longer requires them."

Qui Gon and Obi Wan sensed a disturbance in the force, something wasn't right.

Qui Gon leaned over to Captain Makador's ear, "I sense a great amount of distress on the planet," he spoke quietly, "tell them you have orders from the Supreme Chancellor,"

"By orders of the Supreme Chancellor himself," she replied, "we request that you let the Jedi Knights through,"

"We have told you before, Naboo is fine." answered the bridge of the freighter, "this is your last chance to turn your ship around, before we send our fleet of fighters in."

"I'm not convinced all is fine until I see it for myself."

Just then, five vulture-class starfighters came flying towards them, shooting blast fire at them. Captain Makador swiftly steered left and came past them.

They were now heading towards Naboo with the starfighters hot on their tail.

Obi Wan looked back, "does this ship have laser cannons?" He yelled

"Of course it doesn't have lazer cannons," Captain Makador yelled, "it's a diplomatic cruiser!"

The starfighters blasted laserfire a few times, resulting in a few near-misses as flashes of green shot past them.

"Perhaps we could concentrate on not dying?" Obi Wan scolded

"Hold on tight!" Captain Makador warned, "we are about to hit the atmosphere!" She accelerated the ship's speed as they neared the atmosphere.

The starfighters delivered another blow of laserfire at the ship and actually managed to hit the ship.

A surge of energy crippled the ship's power.

"I've lost power!" cried the Captain.

The ship drifted towards the planet. Qui Gon looked on ahead. He turned to the Captain, "can you still steer the ship?" He asked

"Barely!" She exclaimed, "once we hit the atmosphere the gravity will pull us to the ground at a great speed! We'll die on impact!"

"No," said Qui Gon, "Kenobi and I will use the force to land the ship."

"Master," Obi Wan objected, "I can't do this!"

"Yes you can, my apprentice," Qui Gon assured him, "just trust in the force," he turned to Captain Makador, "may the force be with you."

Qui Gon walked to the back of the ship, Obi Wan followed him

"Reach out to the ship with your mind." Qui Gon instructed. Obi Wan obeyed and closed his eyes, stretching out his arm to use the force.

He tried to feel the force between the ship and the planet, but he couldn't feel anything. The ship hit the atmosphere and was dropping down to the land very fast. Obi Wan panicked.

"Concentrate!" He heard Qui Gon cry out.

Obi Wan tried to concentrate again. Qui Gon had managed to tilt the ship so it was horizontal, but suddenly the back of the ship tore off and the two Jedi were sucked out of the atmosphere.

They watched as the ship spun out of control and crash landed in a forest where it was engulfed in flames.


	2. Chapter2

Obi Wan was still falling through the sky, minutes before the ground, he saw smoke rising from the forest where the diplomatic cruiser had crashed, no doubt Captain Makador was dead.

He saw his master Qui Gon Jinn to his right, also falling to his impending doom, but seeming unusually calm about it. Why was he so calm?

He turned over to Obi Wan and linked with him telepathically: 'remember your training, Obi Wan. Use the force between you and the ground'

Obi Wan remembered the force-landing technique and began positioning himself ready to force land, except when he called out to the force he couldn't feel it.

'relax!' Qui Gon called through telepathy, 'your fear is causing you to fail'

Obi Wan put his trust in the force and the two of them landed smoothly on the ground.

Obi Wan gave a sigh of relief, but was confused and shaken by the events that had just transpired. Why did the Trade Federation attack the Jedi? What were they trying to hide about Naboo?

They came across the burning remains of the diplomatic cruiser. Qui Gon walked over and ignited his lightsaber. He pierced through the cockpit, still intact, with it and cut his way in, only to find the body of Captain Makador smoked out.

Qui Gon unfastened her seatbelt and pulled her out. Obi Wan was devastated to see she was indeed dead, he felt this was his fault had he not been distracted by fear, the Captain would still be alive.

Qui Gon and Obi Wan buried her body in the ground, then went onwards through the forest.

"I'm sorry, Master," said Obi Wan as they walked through the forest, "I failed to hold on to the ship and now Captain Makador is dead because of me."

Qui Gon turned round, "it's not your fault, my apprentice," he assured him, "this is an attack that has not been launched on a Jedi in a long time." He stared off into the distance, shaken also by the attack, "Never in my lifetime has this ever happened," he murmured to himself.

"Master Yoda spoke of a Great War," Obi Wan replied, "between the Jedi and the Sith."

"Yes," replied Qui Gon, "the Sith were embodiments of the dark side of the force who ruled the galaxy bringing nothing but terror and destruction." "Thankfully," he continued, "the Sith are no longer with us. They were defeated nearly a thousand years ago. Since then, the galaxy has endured centuries of peace."

They suddenly heard the sound of ships flying. They looked up and saw the ships of the Trade Federation flying across the sky.

Qui Gon pointed in the direction they went. "I have a feeling those ships are headed to Theed." He said, "That way is our best option getting to the Queen."

The two began walking in the direction the ships went. Through the thick swampy forests of Naboo.

Presently, they heard a crunching sound in the distance, sounding very much like trees falling over.

"I heard something, Master," said Obi Wan

"I heard it too,"

The distant sound grew louder and louder, and soon came the mechanic screeching of a hover vehicle. They soon saw a fast approaching army tank piloted by one of the Trade Federation's security droids.

"We'd better make pace," suggested Qui Gon with haste

The two Jedi began to run, but the tank came closer and closer. Obi Wan Kenobi was about to consider a force-dash, but a sudden figure appeared on the road, completely oblivious to the fact an army tank of death was fast approaching.

'Come on, stupid,' Obi Wan thought to himself, 'move!'

As they approached closer to the figure, they realised it was a Gungan, the native amphibian race of Naboo. The Gungan was ten yards away from death when he turned around and saw the monstrous tank about to crash into him. He screamed in terror. Qui Gon Jinn jumped on him and pinned him to the ground. Obi Wan managed to jump away to the side. The tank hovered over Qui Gon and the Gungan and then disappeared.

Qui Gon and the Gungan got up. Qui Gon stared into the direction the tanks went.

"Mesa tankin' yousa,"

Qui Gon turned to see the relieved, but shaken up Gungan

"Don't mention it, my friend," said Qui Gon

"No, no, there must be someting mesa can do in return. Tis demanded by the gods."

Then Obi Wan came forward, completely frustrated. "What are you, brainless?!" he scolded the Gungan, "you could have gotten us all killed!"

"I speak,"

"Yes, and so can malfunctioned protocol droids!"

"Kenobi!" Qui Gon scolded, "that is enough!"

Qui Gon turned to the Gungan. "I understand this attack must have been a shock to you. It has been a shock to us all. I must ask you though as a local, do you know the quickest way to Theed?"

The Gungan thought for a moment, "da best way to da Teed is in Otoh Gunga, 'tis a hidden city where I was raised."

"Can you take us there?" asked Qui Gon.

"Sure Ting!" replied the Gungan, he gestured for Qui Gon and Obi Wan to follow.


	3. Chapter3

On board the Trade Federation's flagship, the Profiteer, were the Neimoidans who controlled the Trade Federation. Communications officer and Pilot for the Profiteer, Tey How was on the bridge. She wore a pair of data goggles over her eyes and vocabulator over her mouth by means of which she communicated with the ship. She piloted the Profiteer under the command of Captain Daultay Dofine.

Also on the bridge was the Viceroy of the Trade Federation, Nute Gunray and Settlement Officer Rune Haako.

Tey How turned round to Rune Haako, "sir!" she called, "we have a transmission coming in from the planet!"

"That would be Queen Amidala," Rune Haako replied, "send her through,"

Rune and Nute Gunray turned to a large screen on the bridge. The face of a young woman, heavily made up with white and a dash of red on her lips, appeared on screen. She wore a dress of red and was surrounded by four handmaidens all dressed in the same orange attire, looking very much like clones of each other.

Nute Gunray walked forward, "again," he said, "you come before me, your highness. The Federation is pleased."

"You shall not be so pleased when you hear what I have to say, Viceroy," Queen Amidala replied, her voice deep and monotone, but still displaying the contempt she had for her Neimoidan captors. "Your Trade boycott of our planet shall not last."

Nute Gunray and Rune Haako exchanged a smirk with each other

"And what," Gunray asked, "makes you suggest that?"

"The Senate shall soon find out what you are doing. They have the Jedi Knights patrolling the whole galaxy. Once the Jedi report your behaviour to the Senate they shall vote on this blockade of yours."

"I take it you know the outcome, then. I wonder why the senate even bother voting?"

"Enough of this pretence, viceroy! The Federation has gone too far this time."

"Your Highness, do you think we would do anything that the Senate does not approve of? You assume far too much."

"She shall see about that," said Queen Amidala, "we shall see." The transmission cut off.

"Sir!" said Tey How, "they have cut the transmission!"

Rune Haako came to a state of unease, "she's right, you know." He said to the Viceroy, "if the Senate find out about this, they would never approve. We would be done for."

"It is too late to turn back now," replied the Viceroy, "we must act quickly!" He turned to the Neimoidan Captain Daultay Dofine, "send more droid battalions!" he ordered, "disrupt all communications down there! Make sure no one escapes the planet and make sure no ships enter the atmosphere!"

Captain Dofine nodded and gestured to the officers. Viceroy Gunray left the bridge.

Gunray went down one of the ship's corridors to a door. He pressed the button on the door panel to open it and then closed it behind him. He was alone in the negotiation room where a nicely polished set of black table and chairs stood.

He got out his holoprojector and placed it on the table. On came the hologram of a figure with his head bowed low and his face concealed with a black cloak.

Gunray bowed his head low, "Lord Sidious," he addressed the figure, "the invasion is going as you planned."

"Good," Lord Sidious drawled slowly with a raspy tone, "I have the Senate bogged down in procedures. By the time this incident comes up for a vote, they will have no choice but to accept your control of the system."

"But the Queen has faith in the Jedi," Viceroy Gunray worried, "and also in the Senate. She thinks the Senate will side with her."

"Naboo is one of thousands of planets to the Republic, They will not notice if Naboo is quiet." Lord Sidious assured the Viceroy, "Nor will the Jedi Council notice that two of their many Jedi Knights are missing." "As for Queen Amidala," he went on, "she is but a child, young and naive, you will find controlling her isn't so difficult. You have done well, Viceroy."

"Thank you, my lord."

Lord Sidious' hologram flickered away.


	4. Chapter4

Qui Gon Jinn and Obi Wan Kenobi followed the Gungan through the thick forests of Naboo. They came towards a big lake.

"Well," said Obi Wan, "your sense of direction really amazes me." He gestured his arm towards the lake, "this hidden city of yours really seems the place you'd grow up in."

"How rude," the Gungan replied crossly, "yousa bringin disrespict to ma people. Da way to Otoh Gunga is goen underwater, okie day?!"

"Okay!" Obi Wan retaliated, "I'm sorry!"

"Oh yousa is goen be sorry once yousa be arriving," said the Gungan, "Gungans no liken outlanders." He turned to Qui Gon, "Mesa should warn you not to expict a werm welcome from ussen Gungans."

"Not to worry," said Qui Gon Jinn, "we've just had our ship blown out of the sky. Can't imagine anything worse."

Qui Gon and Obi Wan put on breathing masks. The Gungan walked down into the lake as the two Jedi followed. As they got deeper, the three submerged into the murky depths. The lake was much deeper than the Jedi realised and in the distance could be seen the glow of a lit city.

The three swam towards the underwater Gungan city, a magnificent structure anchored to a deep underwater cliff. It seemed to be encased in spheres of glass.

As they swam closer, the two Jedi saw the Gungan go through what the Jedi thought was glass, but now turned out to be some kind of synthetic bubble membrane. The Jedi followed the Gungan and came to stand on the city grounds in dry air. As Qui Gon Jinn looked around, he saw the city was built to an engineering so great that only an amphibian race could be capable of building it. It was certainly nothing a human could build.

As the three entered the city square, a group of Gungan guards advanced on them pointing spears at them. "JarJar," one of the Guards spoke to the arrested Gungan, "whosa are dosa?"

"Theysa goen ta Teed. Theysa needin to go takin the shortcut."

"Bringin aliens to da hidden city is strict forbid." Said the Guard, "yousa all goen straight to da boss."

We

The three were guided up many steps to the high tower. There was the board room, the walls were made of the bubble membrane that shielded the Gungans from the water above and around. Fish could be seen swimming around them like a fish tank all around. Gungan officials dominated the room all sat down, with Boss Nass sitting in a seat higher than the officials.

"JarJar Binks!" Boomed Boss Nass, "yousa betray da Gungan race by bringin outlanders to Otoh Gunga?!"

JarJar trembled, "Theysa be wishen safe passage through here to da Teed. Mesa was helpen them get there quick."

Qui Gon spoke up, "we mean you no harm, Boss. We just need to get to Theed as quickly as possible. JarJar Binks here was kind enough to help us."

Boss Nass pondered the matter.

"I must also warn you," Obi Wan added, "of the attack being made on Naboo. Once the droids take over Theed they will find this city also, even without being told by a Gungan."

"Dos mackineeks no comen here!" Declared Boss Nass, "they don't know of ussen."

"Then," said Qui Gon, "do consider sending your support to the Naboo"

"Wesa no liken da Naboo. Theysa tink they so smarty then ussens. Wesa wishing no notten in yousa tings."

"Then at least let us go so we can help the people of Naboo," said Qui Gon, "we will not return and will never tell a soul of your hidden city."

Boss Nass stroked his chin, pondering over the matter. He then gestured his hand to the left.

"Wesa give you una bongo," he declared, "da speedest way to da Teed tis goen through da Planet core. Now go."

"Thank you," said Qui Gon. Two Gungan guards led them out of the room. Qui Gon turned to JarJar Binks, "thank you, as well," he said.

"No problem," JarJar replied, "Mesa must warn yous that the planet core is bad bombin."

"Thank you, my friend,"

The guards led the two Jedi knights out of the board room towards Boss Nass' so named 'bongo'.


	5. Chapter5

"Master, what's a bongo?"

"I am hoping it's some kind of transport."

"If it is some kind of transport, Master, how will we know where we're going?"

Qui Gon Jinn turned to see his doubtful Padawan, "Remember your training, my young apprentice." He instructed, "trust in the living Force and let it guide you."

"Yes, master," Obi wan affirmed, though in his mind still doubtful.

They came to a boarding platform where a bio-engineered submarine stood. It was of an unusual design in comparison to many of the transport vehicles well known in the galaxy as it loosely resembled a squid, with tentacles attached to the rotor behind.

The two Jedi boarded the submarine. Obi Wan flicked on a few switches and then pulled a lever.

The submarine drove through the bubble membrane and away from the underwater city into the murky darkness. Obi Wan flicked on a switch to turn on the submarine's searchlights.

Obi Wan began to sense danger was coming, Qui Gon sensed it as well. All of a sudden, the submarine lurched and was being dragged backwards.

Qui Gon Jinn looked behind him to see a luminous Opee Sea Killer had hooked them with its long sticky frog-like tongue and now had the submarine in it's jaws.

"It's a big fish!" He exclaimed to his apprentice, "full speed ahead!"

Obi Wan hastily accelerated the submarine's speed, causing the Opee Sea Killer to finally let go, but the creature continued on hot pursuit.

A much larger sea creature came on pursuit of the Opee Sea Killer, the incredible 200 metre long Sando Aqua Monster, which clamped its jaws on the smaller beast, unintentionally rescuing the Jedi knights.

"There's always a bigger fish," Qui Gon remarked. They carried on down deeper into the dark. They had been going for some time before Obi Wan began to have doubts.

"Master, what if there is no shortcut and the Gungans are luring us into a trap?"

"Is that what you are sensing?"

"No, but I can't see anything in this murky water. I'm not sure there's anything to find."

"You are looking with your eyes, not with your mind." Corrected Qui Gon Jinn, "trust in the force, not your eyes."

"Yes, Master," said Obi Wan, "but I am sensing danger up ahead."

"That would be the fish," remarked Qui Gon

"Not just the fish," said Obi Wan, "something else lies ahead...more elusive, but ready for us."

"Doubts are drawing your anxieties, Obi Wan. Keep your concentrations here and now where they belong."

"But Master Yoda says we should be mindful of the future."

"Yes, but not at the expense of this moment. Be mindful of the living Force."

"Yes, Master,"

Obi Wan turned around and stopped the sub suddenly at the sight of the face of a Colo Claw Fish. The Claw fish, resembling an eel with a crocodile's head, was stunned also at the sight of the submarine and began to rear back.

"Turn around!" called Qui Gon.

Obi Wan obeyed and hastily turned the submarine around and sped the transport away from the Colo Caw Fish, the fish chasing them. The Sando Aqua Monster they had encountered before had caught up to them

"Not good," Obi Wan said to himself. The Aqua Monster opened its jaws wide, Obi Wan accelerated the submarine across the jaws of the beast. The beast only just missed the submarine and instead caught the Colo Claw Fish. Qui Gon Jinn began to sense a way out of the danger zone. He saw an outcropping of rocks up ahead and pointed for Obi Wan to drive there...


	6. Chapter6

At the big city of Theed, battalions of battle droids marched down the streets of the city. Citizens were forced into their homes. Some retaliated and so the droids arrested them and took them away to be punished, or in some cases blasted them on the spot.

A transport flew in to the city and landed outside the palace. Viceroy Nute Gunray and Rune Haako stepped out. Gunray took a deep breath "ah! Victory!" He sighed.

They made their way up the grand palace steps through the beautifully designed palace hallways.

They found Queen Amidala dressed in black with her 5 handmaidens, 5 security officers and an old governor named Sio Bibble, all captured and surrounded by battle droids armed with blasters.

The captured humans looked in fury as the two Neimoidans came towards them. Sio Bibble spoke out:

"You have gone too far with this invasion! However will you explain this behaviour to the Senate?!"

Nute Gunray smirked, "we shall legitimise our actions," he explained, "by means of forging a treaty between the Naboo and the Federation. This treaty will legitimise our control of the system. With her majesty's signature, the Senate will have no choice but to accept this invasion."

"I shall not cooperate with this!" The Queen retorted.

"Now, now, your highness," Gunray reasoned, "you will wish to reconsider when you see what we do to your people."

It was all the strength Queen Amidala had for her to appear hard-hearted, but she failed to hide the effect the Viceroy's threats had on her. Her eyes displayed a sense of distress over the matter.

Viceroy Nute Gunray continued, "perhaps you may wish to observe the suffering of your people." He smirked, "that should persuade you to see our point of view." "Commander!" He ordered.

A commander B1 battle droid came forward.

"Take them away for processing!"

"Yes, sir!" replied the droid commander. He turned to the droid sergeant, "take them away to camp four!"

The sergeant nodded and, with about seven other armed battle droids, escorted the Queen and her party of hand maidens and guards down the palace hallways towards the main entry way.

(Qui Gon and Obi Wan POV)

At the river just before it goes down the falls, on the outskirts of the city of Theed, the Gungan Bongo resurfaced and bobbed up an down on the waters.

"Well," said Qui Gon Jinn from inside the sub, "we're in the right place. What did I tell you? Trust in the Force. Now let's get this thing started."

Obi Wan tried to start the sub, but the sub wouldn't move forward. The river was flowing the opposite way, taking the sub in that direction. Qui Gon Jinn turned to look behind them and saw that they were headed for a waterfall.

"Quick!" He yelled, "start the engines!"

"I'm trying, Master!" Obi Wan yelled in frustration. The sub finally started and was now fighting against the currents.

Swiftly, Qui Gon Jinn got out a grappling gun from his pocket. He tied one end of the strong cable to the sub, then fired the grappling hook end to a railing on shore.

Obi Wan was still piloting the sub when the engine coughed and died. Obi Wan turned to his master, "we've lost power!"

"Leave your post, Kenobi!" Qui Gon ordered, "follow me!"

Qui Gon jumped into the water, grabbing hold of the cable and climbing himself across, with Obi Wan following. The two Jedi knights made it just in time as the cable snapped and the submarine drifted off the horizon, plummeting hundreds of feet down the waterfall.

They make their way up some steps by a pond with a nice fountain. They heard the click of blasters being set behind them.

"Hands in the air!" Came the automated voice of a droid.

They turned around to see two B1 battle droids armed with blasters.

"I said hands in the air!" The droid repeated.

Qui Gon and Obi Wan immediately ignited their lightsabers and sliced through the slim metal soldiers with ease. They then carried on through an archway into the city streets. The city was absolutely quiet, no crowds of people walking about on their daily routines, no shouts from salespeople, it was absolutely mute in the city which set Obi Wan to a state of unease.

Qui Gon Jinn did not like the silence either, he knew that the people had not all just simply stayed at home all day, they were all being kept within a certain place, whether in their homes or in a prison camp somewhere.

"I have a bad feeling about this," he muttered darkly under his breath.

"We could take out the droids, capture the Viceroy and clear this out with the Senate." Obi Wan suggested

"No we can't," said Qui Gon grimly, "there are too many droids for us to take out."

"What is the plan then, Master?"

"The main plan is to rescue the Queen and then find a way to get off this planet past the blockade to Coruscant." He explained, "the key is to slip past security, destroying any droids if we have to, and then rescuing the Queen."

"But how will we find a transport, Master?"

"Afraid we will have to trust the Queen on that."


End file.
